popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
(fly higher than) the stars
Lyrics Take, Take my time Cover, Cover my ears It's bigger fireworks Hey, boys fire the countryside where you don't know Steal, Steal a bicycle Feel, Feel the music I've got my favorite word Don't be afraid, there's nothing you can do I saw you in my dreams The world changes I don't know what we can do I don't, I don't know why !! 'Cause I get everything I've done I'll bring it all here and check it again If no one can remind, If no-one can return Fly higher than the stars Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of (fly higher than) the stars can be found on the pop'n music 2 original soundtrack ☆ new songs collection and pop'n music Vocal Best albums. * A remix of (fly higher than) the stars by DJ Simon, titled fly higher(than the stars) 2 STEP mix, can be found in pop'n music 5. *A cover of (fly higher than)the stars by Kiyotaka Sugimoto and Tsugumi Kataoka, was performed at Kiyotaka Sugimoto's eleventh 321 Birthday Live. Trivia * (fly higher than) the stars is the second song credited to SUGI & REO, after I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU. * (fly higher than) the stars is the only known BEMANI song to feature Reo Nagumo's singing voice. * In pop'n music 3, (fly higher than) the stars' character was Ice 3-6P. ** In pop'n music 3 CS, (fly higher than) the stars' character was replaced to iIce 3-3P. ** (fly higher than) the stars was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution: BEMANI Series Selection. * (fly higher than)the stars received a brand-new EX chart in pop'n music peace as part of the pop'n time trip (ポップンタイムトリップ) event. This chart can be unlocked from August 29th, 2019 to February 18th, 2020 by filling out one stamp of the first pop'n music 2 card. **'(fly higher than)the starss EX chart uses its HYPER chart's keysounds, filling with non-keysounded notes for the rest of the charts. **Unlike the other charts for the song, '(fly higher than)the stars''''s EX chart uses Long pop-kuns and Highlight Zones. Music Comment Asian English: Popular youth oriented tune. Song Production Information HIRO After sugi & reo's I really want to hurt you ~we are perfection, this second track was made. The sound of NEO ACO, when first brought up, reminds one of the sounds of a bell being made. It's the shortened form of "neo-acoustic", which I personally know. In this song, sugi took charge of writing, singing, as well as programming of the song. In part of this song try to listen to the secret singing voice of reo-kun. But where is he singing? It's a secret. Difficulty & Notecounts ※ Denotes chart has been changed from the previous arcade charts *pop'n music portable 9-button HYPER chart: total notes: 347. Other charts not shown on the above table: *pop'n music 2 and 3's BEGINNER chart: total notes: 164. Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 Songs Category:SUGI & REO Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:Reo Nagumo Songs Category:Kiyotaka Sugimoto Songs Category:Pop'n Time Trip